Old Celestial Moon
by Empress Zelda
Summary: How would the story change, if two people were sealed to the sacred tree instead of one? What if Kagome and another person were pulled down the well? What if Inu No Taisho wasn't dead? What if there are two protectors of the jewel? What is this, there are two parallel jewels one of darkness and one of light and twin villains? What's going to happened in this alternate universe?
1. Frustration, Irritation, Discouragement

I usually wouldn't post what a reviewer has said, but I am starting get very angry with people who cannot follow simple directions and also since I cannot PM this person I'll just do it here in my story. It would appear that this person did not read my disclaimer nor my Important message so here is my response to you Going Critical. I will be using your review to answer you as well.

 _ **Going Critical's Review: Hm, it seems that the "Guest" and Kalaharia were right about this story. Might as well have called this story "TwINuyasha" as other than the lone OCs there seem to be a whole lot of duplicates who do little more than steal lines from their canon counterparts. Kanade seems to be Kaede without an eyepatch and seven kids for some reason. Wouldn't it have been easier just to make kaede have seven kids and leave it at that?**_

 _ **Heck, it bothers me to see canon rehashed despite the presence of duplicates, and how characters like Kaede (and apparently now her duplicate) are timeskipped from children to old women. I never seem to find stories of a young adult or older teen Kaede when so many fanfics pander to Kagome and Kikyo. Heck, this is a series where someone like Tsubaki was able to become young again. Granted it was through nefarious means and she did not end up well in the long run, but this is a fandom where a plethora of fanfics have Kagome and/or some OCs become part or full demons through some "mate" ritual and gain power/immortality.**_

 _ **Maybe I'm just tired of seeing formulas that are boring to me being churned out so much all the time while those that more pique my interest are few and far in between. Yet this is a yearning of mine a greed of mine that shall never be satisfied no matter how many scraps I get. Worse so given how I am too busy and lazy to write anything more than random reviews myself.**_

 _ **Enjoy your day.**_

 _Hm, it seems that the "Guest" and Kalaharia were right about this story. Might as well have called this story "TwINuyasha" as other than the lone OCs there seem to be a whole lot of duplicates who do little more than steal lines from their canon counterparts. Kanade seems to be Kaede without an eyepatch and seven kids for some reason. Wouldn't it have been easier just to make kaede have seven kids and leave it at that?_

No, Kalaharia was not right about my story because it is MY story and not his/hers. My story is how I and I repeat HOW I wanted it or imagine it to be. I shouldn't have to call my story ''TwInuyasha'' since my story is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, you do know what an Alternate Universe is right?

So of course my story isn't going to be like the original series or manga because it's FANFICTION and whatever I do with my story is just fine because it's mine and I am techniguely only on episode 14 and or 15 since that is where Kikyo was brought back to life. So my story is still beginning and a bit slow in some areas because I didn't want my story to be fast pace or be quick like other stories I have read on this site and others.

The only counterparts I have used are Kikyo, Kazumi, Kaede and Kanade or Kaori once I go back and edit her name, but of course they're going to use lines from the original characters because I had to make them a part of the story and in case you didn't know Kikyo and Kaede are hundred percent mortal whereas Kazumi and Kaori are not and I have a reason for that too. I haven't revealed a lot about my story and that is my choice and not yours. Once again reading is very fundamental because Kaori/Kanade does in fact have an eyepatch on the opposite eye of Kaede. It was right in the description before my story began and I also mentioned it in the story, so?

Also no one twisted your arm and said ''Here you must read this story from start to finish or I'm going to harm you.''

At anytime you could have stop reading it if you didn't like it and found a story that was more suitable to your standards. I also strongly dislike it when people say mean or hurtful things behind a computer screen or use an anonymous name because they do not have the courage to say it to you straight out or because they don't want you to respond to what they said.

No one told you to leave a flaming comment either and I believe I stated in my disclaimer no malice/hate written reviews. If you were given constructive criticism there is a better way to do it and furthermore your comment just kind seems downright spiteful instead of helpful.

Next, I didn't want Kaede or Kaori with children because that is not where my story is going or how I wanted it to be and it would have defeated the purpose of my story. Also like I said before I have reasons for everything I do in my story, if you don't like it simply don't read it. I have had enough of hateful instead of helpful people.

Also I happened to like my lone OCs isolated at times because that makes it more suspenseful and or mysterious because you never know what I might do with them. I might just kill one of them off or something along those lines to do what no one expect.

 _Heck, it bothers me to see canon rehashed despite the presence of duplicates, and how characters like Kaede (and apparently now her duplicate) are timeskipped from children to old women. I never seem to find stories of a young adult or older teen Kaede when so many fanfics pander to Kagome and Kikyo. Heck, this is a series where someone like Tsubaki was able to become young again. Granted it was through nefarious means and she did not end up well in the long run, but this is a fandom where a plethora of fanfics have Kagome and/or some OCs become part or full demons through some "mate" ritual and gain power/immortality._

In the series Kaede and Kaori/Kanade time skipped to seniors because in the series in time skipped to Modern day Japan where Kagome and her grandfather are both talking about the Shikon no Tama so I do not understand your point on that one.

In my story description I believe it says Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru and OC for the characters. If you were truly searching for a story with Kaede then why did you not search for her in the character box and also why would I focus on Kaede or Kaori/Kanade when my story isn't even about them? The original series barely had episodes where Kaede was the star of since she's only a SUPPORTING CHARACTER.

Of course people mainly focus on Kikyo/Kagome or invent their OCs because people tend to like Kikyo and Kagome more so than the others and I knew more about those two so than I do Kaede and OCs you can do what you want with them. It makes the story easier to write when you have knowledge of the characters I guess, but that's just my own opinion.

Also even though you already kind of said this, but Tsubaki became young because she made a pact with a demon for youth because Kikyo sent her curse back at her, causing Tsubaki to have a scar on her beautiful face. After the source that was responsible for her young age was no longer there, she turn into an elderly lady and turn into ashes. So why would I do use the ''Tsubaki method'' for my characters?

Also I believe I did alter Kaori/Kanade's appearance at the end of my earlier chapters. I think it was the one where Sesshomaru was trying to figure out why Kagero had the jewel instead of Kazumi. So I don't think you read my story fully before leaving your remark.

I never said who any of the characters in my story are going to mate or if they're even going to mate or marry because I freelance with my story most of the time, unless I have a certain idea/ideas come into my head and then I start evading some things for real reasons. Also I said multiple character pairings so love interest can and or are subjected to change.

Furthermore if it bothers you so much to see canon rehashes then why not make and post your own story instead of bashing me for my ideas and doing what I want to do with them and or bashing me for not sticking to the script nor doing what you desire of me for my story.

 _Maybe I'm just tired of seeing formulas that are boring to me being churned out so much all the time while those that more pique my interest are few and far in between. Yet this is a yearning of mine a greed of mine that shall never be satisfied no matter how many scraps I get. Worse so given how I am too busy and lazy to write anything more than random reviews myself._

 _Enjoy your day._

If you're bored there are other website that have fanfiction that you can read stop limiting yourself and your mind and open up to other possible fanfiction sites and or authors of fanfiction because taking out your boredom or frustration on someone else is not nice or helping them to better themselves at writing which is what I am attempting to do, but people such as yourself make it hard because you bash instead of aiding.

Also some people are not as nice or calm about flamers when it comes to their stories so thank you for your opinion, but my ideas for my story are fine just the way they are.

Furthermore, Guest was actually answering a question that I asked about what to do with the island children at the end of one of my chapters. So how on earth could guest be right about a question that Guest was answering?

As far as Kalaharia and her opinion, which is kind of similar to that of your own. It makes me wonder if you two are the same person because it would be a shame to have to repeat myself again to the exact same person after I already PM them and got no reply from the said person.

 _ **Kalaharia's Review: I think this stroy could have been great. But you added a bunch of kids to the group. Then you for the most part focused on the girl that doesn't exist and turned it into a love story. It became a non-existing girl and Sesshomaru romance as the main focus, which would of been fine had the intro not said two gems/girls/boys.**_

 _ **My Summary: How would the story change, if two people were sealed to the sacred tree instead of one? What if Kagome and another person were pulled down the well? What if Inu No Taisho wasn't dead? What if there are two protectors of the jewel? What is this, there are two parallel jewels one of darkness and one of light and twin villains? What's going to happened in this alternate universe?**_

Wasn't there two people sealed to the god tree? (Sesshomaru and Inuyasha).

Were there not two people pulled down the well (Kagero and Kagome) as well as two protectors of the jewel? (Kazumi and Kikyo).

Were there not two gems at the intro of my story?(the Shikon no Tama and the Imperial Moon Crystal).

Are there not twin villains in my story? (Karaku and Oriku).

The only thing I have yet to confirm is Inu No Taisho's status, but in my story he was mentioned as alive when he went to search for the dark priestess that could break the seals that were placed on his sons.

So everything else I have proven to be true in my story so my summary stands correct. Besides, technically I am only on Season 1 episode 14, if you are matching my story with the episode correctly.

Also I seen numerous stories where there was an OC/Kagome/Kikyo pair Naraku/Inuyasha/Sesshomaru/Inu No Taisho/multiple characters from Inuyasha. I have also seen some crossover with peculiar matchups for Inuyasha.

So it baffles me that reviewers such as you and others on this site have a problem with my non-existing girl when I have seen other authors do it all the time and isn't that the point of an OC?

In a moment I will completely stop posting to this site and stick to writing on other sites because this non-reading, bashing instead of aiding and not being able to follow disclaimers is really starting to irritate me. I am starting to think that some of you reviewers are being spiteful and hateful on purposes.

Sorry if this seems like a waste of time and enjoy the rest of your night.


	2. Going Critical

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **This is and this will be the last time that I respond to you Going Critical.**_

 _ **So now you want to change your tune and say that you only skimmed my story. Well if you only skimmed through the story you shouldn't have left a review based on just skimming because when you skim you miss things therefore missing important details which I find to funny since your name happens to be going critical.**_

 _ **If you only skimmed how can you pass judgement or make a full analysis on anything involving my story?**_

 _ **When a critic passes judgement they oan movie, book, fan fiction, etc. etc. etc. they pass judgement on the entire thing being judge, using points from the story to verify their good or bad opinions.**_

 _ **Your review on the other hand was just simply bashing and hate driven since you confused things that you wish or desire to be in my story instead of pointing out what was wrong with it or what I needed to fix with it.**_

 _ **Also I choose to make Kaori/Kanade similar for a reason and if you get that I'm using similarities between certain characters you should already know why. Well if you're a true Inuyasha fan you will know because it I think it is around episode 150ish where it explain how and how Kaede lost her eye. If do not know that then please refrain from commenting about my usage of duplicate similar characters.**_

 _ **I don't bother to memorize episodes either, but since I am writing a fanfiction that happens to be loosely inspired by the manga and original series I have to go back watch episode so I know what to change and what to keep. Also it isn't quite fair to take words of someone else's opinion/reviews and based that on someone story because it makes it seems that you cannot think for yourself and you already have a biased opinion on the story based on what 9 or 10 reviews because my story isn't well received on this site as other stories I have seen/read.**_

 _ **My story also has a lot of words because I ask my readers questions at times, leave author Notes, have disclaimers and I thank those who follow/favorite/leave reviews on my story. Again, you shouldn't leave reviews based on your skimming because you miss things.**_

 _ **I have read stories where the are mating ceremonies, etc. to make their mortal mates shared the same lifespan of there demon or demoness lover. I started to use that for Izayoi, but I couldn't because she is wife not his made so I made something else up to explain why she still hasn't aged despite it being centuries since she and Inu No Taisho first met. I also have yet to reveal that too.**_

 _ **Just because another author using a certain method that doesn't mean another author wants to use it too. I do read fanfiction, I do see what other authors do. Did I want to use what they're doing for my story? No because every story has a uniqueness to it even though there might be some similarities between certain authors and like I said before this is my story so I'm doing what I want with it even though I do take suggest that are mainly given to me on the other site this story is posted on.**_

 _ **You're still on this Kaede thing when I already told you why I don't use her and my story isn't even about her. Also it shouldn't even be a matter of discussion on why I chose not to use Kaede since you don't go write a letter to any anime creator and say ''You shouldn't have killed that character off I loved that character!''**_

 _ **because it's a vision they have for their pieces of literature.**_

 _ **I have things I am going to invent, but I'm introducing them later in my story because I didn't want it where Miroku, Sango, and Kirara weren't apart of the pack yet which is also my choice as the author. If I had a Co-writer then that would be something my co-writer and I would discuss which other.**_

 _ **Also speaking of Co-writer I would like to posted another story, but I don't wan to work on it alone so if someone wants to work on a story with me please PM, thank you.**_

 _ **The only way to make search you get what you really want out of a fanfiction is too actually kind of make up your because like you said every author isn't going to have everything you like or want in their stories because it's theirs. Like I said Kaede/Kaori/Kanade aren't my main characters so I'm not going to focus on them as much as I am the other characters despite them having relations to any of the main or semi main characters and or being mentors to Kagome and my OCs.**_

 _ **Also like I said before I do not use Kaede and I won't be doing a flashback of her younger years because she isn't my main focus and I do not know much about her as I do the other characters. It can be argued that I could create a storyline for her younger years, but what would that have to do with my story? The only time that she'll be young in my story is when I am showing how her sister got curse, how she lost her and the relations between Kikyo and Inuyasha/ Sesshomaru and Kazumi. Which is an episode in the Inuyasha Series I just don't remember which one.**_

 _ **I know there are some fanfics that give happy endings to both Kagome and Kikyo since I read a few, but I never liked Kikyo because to me she is a little too self-righteous for me so I plan I do not know about her or Kazumi's outcomings at the moment. As far as Kaede goes, you win some you lose some, but I would suggest that you stick to Kaede stories since that's what you want or create Kaede stories and stop bashing me and or others for not focusing more on her.**_

 _ **Okay, you keep typing what you feel like typing and people are going to respond to you how they feel like responding to you. I will say again that not many authors are tolerate when they receive bashing reviews when they already said no malice/hate/flaming reviews in their disclaimers. I am pretty sure a lot of authors have their reasons for that too and I kind said my reason when I posted my important message. So people who purposely ignore an author's wishes and leave spiteful reviews makes me wonder if they're quite happy with themselves.**_

 _ **You made me quite angrily when you said that I was somewhat ''lucky'' for you take interest in my story! Who say something like that to an author? It sounds to me like you are quite full of yourself. Who are you tell an author that they are ''lucky'' for you to read their story? Are you a publisher person or editor who is well desired, etc.? Even if you were that is no way to talk to an author who is trying to enhance their writing skills.**_

 _ **There is constructive criticism and there is bashing please learn the difference between the two because you saying you left a harsh review so that something might come of it or to boost an Author's confidence does not justify or make your actions right. When someone is bashed or repeatedly bash that does increase anything, in fact it decreases so that way of thinking to me is backwards and I wonder who ever came up with it should be ashamed of themselves.**_

 _ **That's like a child drawing on the wall instead of paper and you scold the child for drawing on the wall, but yet you go and do it too. It's downright stupid thing to do, don't you think?**_

 _ **Actually I rather much like my praises and that does better than bashing because bashing me doesn't work, it may work for certain people and I am not certain people so that was your mistake in thinking that your ''method'' works for everyone.**_

 _ **Another example, some time outs work/standing in a corner for children while other respond better to having the things taking or being grounded. So to make it seem like everyone is the same is also a stupid thing to do too, not to call you or say that you are stupid or anything just making a point.**_

 _ **I will not be using any of your suggestions, even though you really didn't give me any. I am choosing to ignore your bashing reviews. Your reviews didn't clarify anything so I do not know what you meant by that.**_

 _ **Also how there two alternate forms of everything? The only parallels I have used are Kikyo/Kazumi, Kaede/Kaori and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are partially parallelling each other and possibly Kagero and Kagome could be argued to be parallels of each other.**_

 _ **I was going to use alternate universe meet for this other story I have been working but I'm not doing that story now and thanks for you review and enjoy the rest of your evening.**_


	3. The Link

Friday, September 16, 2016

I have been asked to post a link to the other site I use to post this story on. I do apology for the typos since I don't edit or write this story on this site, but I do a lot on the other site because you can edit the story and type it directly on the site.

quotev .com

If the link doesn't take you to my page just type in Celestial Moon and my story should pop up. Also since I didn't do it when I posted the last chapter I will do it now.

 _ **I would like to thank all of those who reviewed/favorite/followed my story: Death'sDarkestAngel, Perish Angel, LittleKazehana1993, Desert RockandRoller, 5150Covert, gillianbourgeois85, and Angel-Rias. Also thank you for your words of encouragement it really motivates me to keep writing. ;-)**_

 _ **For some strange reason this site won't allow me to post the link on here. I guess they only want an author to post on here. So if you wish to continue to read my story w**_ _ **hich is currently being edited on the other site please PM and I will send you the link. I was able to post the website, but without the spaces.**_

 _ **Thank you once again for your encouragement.**_


	4. Okie

Sorry guys that I have not be posting my story on this website, for on the other website I have gotten to Miroku and I mainly use the other website and also I changed the story so I am going to repost it on here this story will be changed to moon so that I can call the new on Celestial Moon. I hope you like the new one a lot better than this one!

Celestial Moon story is posted and once I get you guys caught up to chapter 40 because that's the chapter I'm on the other site. I'm so sorry guys for not posting on here, but I hope the new and improve story is more to your liking, hopefully!

Since no one has gotten to reading Celestial Moon the new one I'll just delete chapters and repost it here on this story.


	5. Thank You

AwesomeFangirlOtaku01

Wait where's Mizuko?

The untitled story is the new version of Celestial Moon, Celestial Moon is the original story. Mizuko was added a couple months ago on the other site I type this story on Quotev .com and

good for you! you deserve to have something that makes you happy. i completely understand how you feel. i went through the same to the point of erasing all my old stories and only just started writing again. do not ever let anyone make you think your not good enough. if you love to write then you should be able to without all the hate.

Thank you, but I just added a new character, Mizuko to the story so I had to go back and change the story to fit him in to all the chapters because of his relations to Kagero and Kagome.

Guest

You go. Tell the haters to back off. No one has a right to put another person down. Only time I say something normally is when either I'm left on a cliffhanger or I find a run on sentence that leaves me confused. I hope you continue to write and ignore thoes who hate... They are just jelous.

Thank you for your encouraging words. I would like to thank everyone who has been encouraging me to keep writing it really does let me know that not all people love to be purposely spiteful. So thank you all for the encouragement.

The New Celestial Moon will be posted in a few minutes this story will be called the old Celestial moon while the new one will be called Celestial Moon.


	6. New Celestial Moon

The remake of this story is posted and there are 41 Chapters total. I hope you enjoy the new story and the new characters that will be in this story thank you.


End file.
